


Retirement

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



Harry leaned back in his comfortable leather chair, closed his eyes, and began to speak. Before him on the table the Dicta Quill moved smoothly over the parchment, recording his words.

 _I, Harry Potter, hereby announce my resignation as Minister of Magic._

He paused. An explanation of some kind was in order, but how could he best put it? Slowly he continued.

 _In my adolescence I served the Wizarding community by putting a stop to the attempted return to power of Tom Riddle, called Lord Voldemort by his followers. I then spent nearly thirty years as an Auror; again, working for the betterment of the wizards and witches of Britain. During that time I also married and raised a beautiful family._

Harry paused again. He didn't regret his past decisions; being an Auror had been immensely satisfying in many ways, and his marriage to Ginny had produced three wonderful children. That the marriage had later ended did not negate the good that had come from it.

 _Most recently I have had the honour of being chosen Minister of Magic. I hope that I have done some good during my time in this position, but I feel that I have held it long enough. The Wizarding world must move on, find new leaders and new goals. I am proud to have served you in one capacity or another for the past fifty years, but now it is time for me to say goodbye and become a private citizen. Thank you._

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of applause from the person across the room. He smiled. While everything he had said for the press announcement was true, the real reason he was finally ready to leave public life was seated in the other chair. Harry had never expected to undergo such an awakening of body and mind and spirit, not at his age, and certainly not with this person. And yet he had, and it had brought him joy.

"Thank _you_ , Draco," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted H/D and gave the prompt "power | decisions | awakening".


End file.
